Description: This Core contains ten projects on numerous topics pertaining more or less to public sector systems. The studies include work on criminal justice mental health issues, impact of Supplemental Security Income, screening Temporary Assistance to Needy Families recipients for symptoms of mental disorders, surveys of psychiatric training directors, veterans use of mental health services, development of methods to compute numbers of long term institutional beds needed in a community, a project on minority use of mental health services, work on capitated payment rate setting, and two projects pertaining to New York?s Special Need Plan mental health carve outs for Medicaid clients with severe mental illness. The projects range in methodology from qualitative interviews of stakeholders, to screening hundreds of clients, to secondary data analysis, to computer modeling, to survey development.